Loves Cradle
by Swizzlesticks101
Summary: A short insight into so domestic Vauseman. AU. Rated M for adult themes.


**AN: A little AU and occasionally OOC story about domestic Vauseman. Originally planned as a complete one shot, I decided to publish as two shorter chapters instead.  
I do not own any of the characters. All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.**

Piper was backed into a corner both physically and metaphorically. She was trying in vain to convince herself that she could do this, she could stay quiet and no one would hear or suspect a thing. Who was she kidding?

 _Twenty four hours earlier_

"Mmmmmmm Piper don't stop I'm so close ... Oh ...I'm gonna cum ...baby just there keep doing that".

Piper was having some quality grown up sexy time with her wife of five years Alex, their four year old son Noah had finally fallen asleep an hour ago after hours of patient reading and soothing by Alex. The little boy had 'been too excited to sleep' knowing that they were going to spend the whole weekend at his grandparents house. Pipers parents lived further away than Alexs mom so they saw them less frequently than they did Diane, so when they visited they generally stayed at least over night, on this occasion Pipers younger brother was also staying for the weekend with his wife Neri so they were saying an extra night.

When she had recovered from her orgasm Alex was keen to return the favour to Piper knowing that it was going to be their last chance until they were back home. Bill Chapman had made it clear to all of his children from long before they were married that he would not condone any of his children partaking in any sexual activity whilst staying under his roof. Pulling her wife on top of her their bodies glistening with sweat they kissed tongues swirling for dominance until Alex withdrew and started to kiss down her wife's neck, easing them over so Piper now lay beneath her on the mattress she began toying with the sides of her wifes panties whilst sucking and licking her nipples. Piper had always been a sucker for nipple play and Alex liked to make sure she lavished them with attention whenever she could.  
"Fingers or tongue?"  
"Tongue" Piper replied breathily.  
"You wanna ride my face?" Alex asked huskily  
"Yes" came the eager reply  
Piper stripped off her panties as Alex positioned herself at the head of bed. Usually Alex loved to tease but both women were aware the Piper was unlikely to last much longer, taking a broad long lick from her entrance up to her clit Alex gathered up as much of the sticky wetness that she could, the familiar breathy moans of Piper soon filled the air as Alex sucked and licked her clit, "I'm cumming I'm cumming"  
"Mmmmmmmmm"  
The sweet vibrations from Alexs lips pushing Piper over the edge. Alex held onto her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Climbing down she snuggled closer to Alex before kissing her, she always enjoyed tasting herself of her wifes lips,"mmmm I'll never get tired of this", Alex said kissing Pipers temple "but I've gotta pee, you want a drink?"  
"Nah I'm good, thanks"  
Alex returned from the bathroom and got her self a clean pair of pants and a t shirt to sleep in throwing piper a clean pair of panties and some pjs  
"think we might have an early morning visitor"  
"Yeah he was so excited he was fighting going to sleep"  
"I don't know who he's more excited to see uncle Cal or grandma and grandad"  
"At least uncle Cal doesn't impose archaic rules, I guess we should be glad we're at least allowed to sleep in the same bed!"  
Giggling into her wifes chest as she snuggled in "I know babe but it's my dad and it's just two nights sweetie, you can last two nights"  
"But I'm a woman with needs" she joked back.  
"Aww I'll make it up to you hunny"  
"Night sweetie"

Sure enough Noah had indeed come into his moms bed at around 5am, usually they would have returned him to his own bed but they decided they would be fighting a losing battle so snuggled him down between them. Alex didn't know when exactly she had managed to fall back to sleep but when she finally reawoke she found her four year old spread like a starfish across pipers side of the bed and no sign of her wife, assuming her wife had taken herself off to Noah's bed Alex sat up putting on her glasses and preparing to go and make breakfast. Lying next to her glasses was a hand written note from Piper, 'I've gone out for a run and to do a few errands I'll bring breakfast back with me if you can pack the car up we can get straight off. Love you P xx'

Glancing at the clock, 8:00, she decided the longer she could leave Noah sleeping the more she could get done so she quickly took a shower and got dressed. Once Noah was awake and happily watching cartoons in his moms bed Alex set about packing up the car.  
"When are we going momma?"The little boy asked bouncing up and down gleefully  
"When mommy gets back from her run and we've had breakfast sweetie"  
"But uncle Cal might already be there"  
"Ah I think we'll still get there first bud, come on let's get you dressed"  
9:00 still no Piper, Alex was distracting Noah by playing his new favourite game of fishing with little tiny magnetic plastic rods  
9:10 Alex decided to text her wife just to see how long she was likely to be  
hi pipes were all packed up and ready to go how long do you think you'll be? Ax

9:20 going to the coffee shop next I'll cu in ten P xx

"Right after this game lets lay the table, mommys not going to be long now"

"Yay"

"You excited to see grandma and grandad soon?"  
"Yep, and uncle Cal and aunt Neri"  
"I bet they'll be excited to see you too buddy"  
"When's mommy coming home it's been ages"  
9:45 checking her watch Alex had to agree "yeah it has buddy, I bet she's run into someone she knows and is talking, not knowing that were back here starving" the latter part of the sentences was delivered with a two handed tickle to Noah's tummy eliciting a multitude of giggles from the little boy. Listening in vain for the tell tale rattle of keys in the lock Alex picked up her mobile again  
9:50 Pipes have you got lost out there? Ax

 **AN2 So guys what do you think? What has happened to delay Piper?**


End file.
